Large datasets with large numbers of associated categories are difficult to navigate quickly. In some cases, filtering on certain categories will only eliminate one or two records from the dataset. Prior art techniques generally provide a list of categories and attributes to filter on without indicating or determining how the filters will affect the resulting dataset. In many cases, the prior art provides a pre-determined hierarchy of categories to which records are indexed.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide enhanced techniques for determining which categories will filter data efficiently.